My Little Flower Blossom
by Rotom
Summary: The evolution of Eevee can be a cruel thing-Especially when it comes to true love. Glaceon x Leafeon


First attempt at any sort of Romance, so please be gentle. Before you ask, the run-on sentence was purposely put there. Thank you, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Leafeon, Glaceon, or anything else.**

**May 9th, 2009**: Bella asked me today if she could draw a graphic to go along with the story, but because she reviewed as an anonymous reviewer, I couldn't contact her back properly. Bella, if you read this, then its okay with me to do so. I'm also curious as to how the final artwork will turn out. I thank you for your kind reviews as well as everyone else's!

---

My name was Ice. _Her_ name was Blossom.

She was beautiful. She had this elegant tan color on her fur which faded out to a darker brown on her graceful paws, which in turn matched her glorious chestnut colored eyes. Her whole long-furred body remained like that until the ears and tail, which turned into an amazing forest green color, complete with the small tears like the leaves on trees. She had this cute, green, crescent shaped cowlick on her head. I admit it, she was a gorgeous Leafeon.

I, on the other hand, was the complete _opposite_. I had a pale blue downy fur all over my body that turned into clumsy black paws, and instead of long, fluffy ears, I had the same shade of diamond ears. Unlike her, however, I had a sort of 'hat' on my head that turned into two extra ear flaps, once again tipped with a black color to match my paws. My tail was similar to hers but instead of it being green, it was still a pale sapphire color, tipped with a coal-colored diamond on the end. I was just an average everyday Glaceon.

The Leafeon's name was Blossom, but I'd been secretly worshipping her presence for so long, I simply dubbed upon her the name Flower-Blossom, which soon evolved into My Little Flower-Blossom. I really don't know how the name came about, but it did, and it's stuck with me ever since.

We rarely saw each other because her trainer didn't appreciate the cold very much and neither did she, but when we did we were Pokemon companions. Sure she was a Grass-Type and I was an Ice-Type, but that didn't matter. We were friends, and that's all that mattered.

As I thought these exact thoughts, snugly curled up in my den listening to the soft echo of falling snow, I smiled. I enjoyed being undisturbed by civilization, and my secluded home was enough of a isolated place for tons of thoughts. One kept intruding, though, and it always haunted me.

_She'll end up forgetting about you for good, and you'd never get to tell her your feelings…and to top it all off, you're an Ice-Type! Ice-Types don't love Grass-Types!_

I felt a tear roll off my cheek. We came from different ends of Sinnoh. She was from Eterna Forest; I was from Route 217 of Snowpoint City. Evolution had been cruel to me as an Eevee. Sure, I didn't mind being a Glaceon, but when I met that amazing Leafeon…

_What was that?_

My sensitive ears suddenly detected a pained, faint sound. Curious, I picked my head up again, hoping to hear the distressed whine of a Pokemon in danger. I remained silent, listening to the wind and the hail, but my ears were met with silence yet again. Maybe I was hearing things. I waited a moment longer, and then my thoughts were lost again when I heard nothing.

Blossom was a very graceful Leafeon. She stepped lightly on her padded feet whenever she walked. When the sun shone on her, I swear she glowed brighter than any Luxray could ever dream of. I really didn't understand why, but she was always surrounded in fresh air. She later told me that she used Photosynthesis, whatever that was, and claimed that was why.

So I _wasn't_ imagining things. I was so used to breathing in the sheer chill of the negative degrees weather that whenever I neared her, I was literally blown senseless when my mouth and nose caught a nice whiff of her pleasant aroma. She never seemed to notice, and for that I was eternally grateful, but she was bound to notice sooner or later.

I exhaled a heavy sigh, remembering her pure voice. She talked in a faint French accent which only added to her charm. To further her attraction, her singing voice was nothing but a very beautiful soprano voice that would make even an Altaria crawl away in shame.

_I'm not hearing things!_

This time, my whole body leaped up as I sensed the agonizing cry from what appeared to be a Pokemon. I froze in spot-ironic for an Ice-Type Pokemon-and listened intently. As I suspected, a loud cry reached my ears. I looked at the entrance to my humble den and peered outside. Instantly I was battered in the face by a ton of heavy snow and wind, which nearly blew me off balance.

I listened before opening my mouth to loudly call, "Hello?! Is there somebody out there?!" I waited for a response, but received none. I tried again, "Are you okay?!"

I remained silent, and then suddenly I heard a painfully familiar voice. "Blossom? Is that…?"

I never got to finish my sentence, as a large body slammed into my side and I was sent flying into the rocky walls. Blossom was over me quicker than I thought possible covering me in friendly licks, and shot me an, "Ice! Oh, thank goodness I found you!" She got off me, violently shivering. "I'm in a little predicament…!"

I managed to stand up breathlessly. I tried to hide my faintness when I detected that familiar sweet scent wafting from her. A blush started to smear on my face as my voice quivered. "…W-What's wrong?"

She explained the whole story. It turns out she's been separated from her trainer during this harsh snowstorm and now she can't find her way back. She wanted to know how late it was, and if I'd help her back.

"It's after midnight," I warily told her, knowing what she was going to throw at me next. "It'd be easier to wait until morn-"

"Can I sleep with you tonight, then? Just for one night…pretty please?" She interrupted me, wagging her tail innocently, her eyes shining and mouth in what seemed to be a perfectly happy smile.

I finally got a good look at her. She seemed to be in good condition, but she'd been painfully battered by the harsh hail and her health was at a low. She had a small icicle dripping from an ear, and one of her paws had a limp when she walked, but she didn't seem to care. She kept gazing at me with those beautiful coconut eyes. I felt myself blushing under my fur at her choice of words.

"Are you okay?" She asked after I failed to answer.

I shook myself out of my trance. "Uh…yeah. You can stay for a night. I'll take you to Snowpoint in the morning."

She charged into me once again, giving me a playful cuff on the ear. "Thank you so much…" She finally decided this was the time to examine my tiny den. She'd been here before, but we rarely saw each other and in our lifetimes had only seen each other at least five times. "Where do we sleep?"

True, there wasn't very much space in my little house because I led a solitary life, and in reality the room was no bigger than a fully grown Lapras. I could detect the stammering in my voice, but she didn't acknowledge it if she'd heard it.

"R-right thuh-there," I flicked with my paw to the warmest spot in the room, which was located exactly in the center, away from the chillingly cold ice-covered rocks. "I duh-don't…"

"…Have any hay or leaves?" She finished curiously, knowing I preferred to sleep without any covering over me. She liked sleeping with something to warm her fur. "That's okay, then. May I?" She asked, lowering her head in curtsey. I knew she was indicating if she was able to lay down first. I nodded, and she obliged. When I didn't follow, she looked at me in curiosity. "Well come on, I don't want you to freeze your tail off because I can't handle Ice."

She was referring to Ice-Type moves, but that was my name, Ice, and it struck me as hurtful momentarily, because of our combinations and how we'd never...

I hesitated before settling down next to her, laying my head between my paws. She followed suit, snuggling warmly against my side and murmured, "Good night, Ice."

_Good night, My Little Flower-Blossom._ I thought, a helpless smile finding itself on my face. _Sweet dreams._

She must have been really tired, because two minutes later her breathing had slowed indicating that she'd fallen asleep. I was finally able to relax. I let out an exhausted sigh, and my thoughts wandered again as I felt her chest rise and fall with mine.

Blossom was energetic as you could clearly see, but I liked her nonetheless…I also had a terrible time talking to female Pokemon, even though I should be used to it by now. I'd always practiced just in case I got the chance to tell her how I truly felt. She was younger than I, but I couldn't help feeling out of place whenever she was near.

We met long ago after a Sneasel talked me to some weird Eevee being the baddest of the bad in both terms of beauty and strength. Curious I had ventured out, and soon enough I was face-to-face with _her_.

"A Glaceon!" Her trainer had gasped, gathering out a small red mechanical device in his oversized paws. "Whoa!"

Loudly, with the Leafeon watching, the machine said in a mechanical voice, "Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon," At that I had flicked my ears in distaste at the odd appositive. "Glaceon are the evolved form of Eevee after being exposed to extremely cold temperatures. It is able to control the air around it into very cold ice crystals and use it as a weapon of defense."

I blinked. That little machine sure knew a lot about me.

He withdrew his hand and yelled out, "All right! Blossom, hit it with a Leaf Blade!"

"Got it!" Blossom had called out, charging at me with a green-glowing tail. I leaped out of the way to avoid it, but she hit me anyways. "Critical hit!" She called to her trainer, even though he didn't understand her. I fell to the ground in pain.

"Excellent! Grasswhistle!"

There it was. That beautiful soprano voice. She opened her mouth and hummed a sweet little melody. The accuracy of the attack was low, but I was entranced by its gracefulness, even though she missed. I smiled as I opened my eyes, canceling my Blizzard attack. I couldn't hurt this beautiful flower…

With that, I bounded off.

She was seriously warm. I noticed that with a blush as I glanced to the heavy form leaning against my side, head right under my neck. I could feel her heartbeat. I lowered my head and tried to recap all that I had thought about with her. I'd thought about having healthy young Eevee, I'd thought about teaching her how to use Sunny Day to avoid the Hail, I wondered if she'd ever show me where she came from… My thoughts were lost as I drifted off to sleep, where I dreamed of those exact things.

I heard that nagging knowledge make itself known again.

We'd never be able to be more than friends. She was a Grass-Type, and I was an Ice-Type. Ice and Grass don't go well together…

I picked my head up when I felt Blossom stand up and stretch herself as dawn seeped through the branches of the trees outside. Dew dripped off of the entrance of my cave and she ran out to meet the sunlight that was easily seen reflecting off of it.

"It's daylight!" She called, excited, her fur still in a mess. "Get up...Ice, you lazy bum!" She joked, thumping my side and playfully cuffing my ear.

"I don't want to get up," I mumbled, hiding my blushing face. "Five more minutes, mom…" I added, trying to lighten the situation before she left. What I really thought was: _We needed to spend more time together…_

She smacked my head with a sheathed paw. "Hey, did you hear me? Come on!"

I groaned as I got up, stretching my limbs. Finally I opened my muzzle and let out a loud, long yawn.

"Watch where you aim that morning breath," She warned with a giggle. Embarrassed, I turned away, rubbing at my head, stretching a final time.

"Hey, it's clear outside. Do you still want me to take you to Snowpoint?"

She gazed at the clear, sunny sky which still refused to melt the frozen snow under our feet. It glimmered off of the frozen liquid. "Nah, I think I can make it from here. Thank you, though."

My heart sank. I wanted to spend some time with her before she left. I tried to hide my sadness and silently answered, "Okay…Remember, _east_ of Lake Acuity, not south."

"Okay!" She responded happily, walking outside. Her beautiful paws crunched as they landed on the bed of snow, clawing at her ankles. "I guess I'll see you later, Ice!"

I followed her out, my ears and tail drooping solemnly. We've only seen each other seven times within the past eight years… My mind had always been calling, "You'll never see her again; She'll forget all about you, little Glaceon." I worried forever that it would be true one day. She continued padding off, humming to herself a melody from an old song.

_Ice isn't good for Grass-Types, Ice…  
_  
The irony of that sentence…We'd never go together, it wouldn't work out…If I sneezed and smacked her with an Ice Shard attack by accident…Good-bye, Blossom.

"Good-bye, My Little Flower-Blossom," I whispered behind her, backing up into the depths of my small lair again.

She wasn't supposed to hear me, but her soft furry ears twitched in acknowledgement of my words. She turned around to gaze at me with those beautiful brown eyes, the same permanent smile on her face. "…What was that?"

I didn't respond.

"I heard you say something, you silly Ice-Type." _Those words_. "What was it?"

I was in my cave, sulking about my loss as I curled up for a short nap. My eyes opened and glanced at her. She had to be at least twenty feet away-not a very good spot for a conversation. Two minutes later she was still standing there, gazing at me with her indescribable gaze.

Finally I stood up and muttered silently, "I said, 'Good-bye, Blossom.'"

"The sentence sounded longer than that." She responded, sitting down in the snow, daintily licking a paw. I was amazed that she'd even heard me in the first place.

I padded out to her spot in the snow-covered land. It was going to hail soon, and she'd end up caught in it. I didn't want that to happen to My Little Flower-Blossom. "It'll hail soon. You might want to go quickly before you get trapped in it." I warned.

"Oh. Thank you, Ice." She waited a moment later. With a polite smile, she started to walk off again, her beautiful fur shimmering in the weak sunlight, her ears glowing as the rays from the sun cast itself on her. Small, graceful paw prints formed in the less beautiful snow.

"Blossom?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled, stopping to turn her head so she could look at me.

I had to say it. I had to. I had to get it off and ignore the voice in my head ordering for me to stop my affection. I've been admiring her for too long in secret, and I had to tell her. I stuttered something inaudibly.

She tilted her head, the smile still on her face. "What was that?"

I took a breath, and said it.

"I love you, Blossom."

The silence that followed was deafening, and I thought I would barf right all over the soft, pearly white snow in anxiety. I was blushing furiously as I kept my gaze on the ground, anticipation welling in my chest. I hoped she didn't hate me.

She said nothing, only tilting her head in confusion, one eyebrow raised. "…What?"

I picked up my worried crystal gaze to look at her clear, confused eyes. "I…love you, Blossom," I repeated cautiously, fidgeting in nervousness. "I mean it…I really love you…M…My Little Flower-Blossom…"

To my disdain, her beautiful smile turned into a frown for what seemed like the first time, and I mentally kicked myself, my thoughts racing, tears fighting to my eyes. _You blew it, you idiot! You could've just waited to tell her and you'd still be friends but now she'll hate you and never want to speak to you again and she'll tell everyone and--_

"I'm sorry, Ice…" She responded sadly, interrupting my thoughts, fully turning around to face me. She slowly walked up to my face so she could look in my eyes. I could've died right then and there from embarrassment.

I looked at her, crestfallen. I knew it…she was afraid of an Ice-Type and never truly love me like Illumise and Volbeat do. Her elegant gaze never wavered as she looked at my watery eyes and she bent down to whisper lovingly in my ear with every ounce of heaven in her voice.

"I love you, too."


End file.
